Spider's web unraveling
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Alois is very ill and with the Help of Hannah, Claude must look after his young Master. He soon realizes that things are changing. I don't own Black Butler. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Alois coughed harshly into his fist as he leaned back in his bed. He gasped for breath.

"Cl-Claude, C-can't breathe" He wheezed.

"One moment you highness, it will be all right." the butler was at his master's side instantly, with him he carried extra pillows which he used to prop the boy up.

"Please, try to rest. The doctor should be here any time now. Hannah is waiting downstairs for him."

"C-can't I-I'm scared." His bright blue eyes searched Claude's for comfort.

"There is no need to fear your highness, I am with you." Claude took hold of the blanket and placed it around the young boy. He then placed his hand on Alois' forehead and frowned.

"You've quiet a temperature, I will go and get some cloths and water. It will only take a moment." He turned to leave but felt a hand grab his sleeve.

"T-tell someone else t-to g-get it. St-stay with me, please?" Another coughing fit followed by more gasping. Claude knelt down beside the bed.

"You must not strain yourself. I won't leave, but I must at least go to the door to call out." Alois nodded. Claude pulled himself up and shouted for Canterbury. After instructing him on what needed to be done, he returned to the bedside.

Alois it seemed had fallen asleep. Claude couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He liked Alois a lot better when he was quiet.

"Where is that bloody doctor anyway?" He walked to the window but saw that no one had arrived.

Canterbury returned and handed the supplies to Claude.

The butler quickly sat the bowl on the bedside table and placing one cloth in the cool water, he squeezed out the extra and placed it gently on Alois' head gently.

"Claude, the doctor has arrived." Hannah said softly from the doorway. Claude stood to greet the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Jacobs, I understand your master is in need of my services." Claude looked the doctor over carefully.

"Yes, he's been very ill for just around two days now." The demon gestured to the bed and his sleeping master.

"Well, let's have a look shall we, he must me awake if I am to-" Claude didn't need to hear anymore.

"Your highness, it is time to get up, the doctor is here." After several moments there was no response. Claude shook him slightly. Worry set in. The boy's breathing was unstable as the doctor pushed passed him and began his work.

Claude was insure of how to handle the situation.

He wasn't even sure why he was so concerned.

He felt Hannah's hand on his shoulder.

"The Doctor needs room to work, it is best if we wait outside the door." Claude shook his head.

"No, I can't leave him. He-"

"I know. You're not leaving him. You'll be right out here when he needs you." She said and pulled him into the hall. The demon butler seemed to be in a trance.

"Don't tell me you're beginning to care for our master?" Hannah prodded.

"Don't be stupid, of course not. He's a whiny brat. Only one thing interests me." He couldn't stop himself from looking back into the room.

"You can't admit it can you, there is some small part of you that does care for him." After what felt like hours, Dr. Jacobs emerged and greeted the servants.

"He's got a very bad case of pneumonia, could be virulent. We'll have to watch him and see. He'll need medicine of course. Also he opened his eyes a few moments ago, he asked for Claude, I told him I'd send-" Claude dashed into the room.

"Your highness, y-you called?" Alois slowly turned his attention to his butler. Claude could see that the boy's breathing was still labored.

"C-Claude, I-I thought you'd left." Tears fell from his eyes.

"No, Hannah and I had to wait outside the door, for the doctor to be able to do his job. How are you feeling?"

"C-Cold."

"Hannah, bring in another blanket, quickly." He ordered, he began to stroke the young boy's fevered head soothingly.

"Y-You m-must've enjoyed the silence"

"No is not the time, it is vital that you rest." He felt slightly ill.

"Am- Am I going to die Claude?" More tears filled the glassy eyes.

"N-No, I won't allow that. You will get well.

"Y-You're a good butler Claude, I'm glad I have you." Alois said weakly.

Damn fever. Claude cleared his throat. If the fever was affecting him, it was truly a concern.

"Please, lie quietly. You need to save your strength."

"It's alright." The demon was confused.

"Your highness?"

"I know... y-you don't-" He was cut off by a harsh cough that caused him to cry out in pain.

Hannah appeared holding a bottle of medicine and the blanket.

Claude quickly spread the blanket over Alois.

"I've shown the doctor out, We're to see to it that he stay in bed and take him medication. If the fever breaks and he's able to wake up in the morning, he's got a good chance." She whispered before stepping out.

Claude knew that he was in for a long night. He settled into a chair and looked at the frail form lying on the bed.

Poor master, lying there so helpless and- Claude shook his head, what was he thinking?

With Alois asleep and Hannah coming in and out to check on things, Claude was grateful for the distractions.

His mind would continue to wander back to Alois.

"Claude, would you like to take a break, clear your mind a bit, I'll stay for a while."

"I couldn't possibly. He doesn't want me to-"

"What good will you be to him if your not able to focus correctly?" He sighed, she was right.

He stood and glanced back before walking to the door. "Call for me, if he needs me." Hannah nodded.

Perhaps Hannah was right and all he needed was a clear mind, after all he was feeling bad for the child. Although Alois could be annoying and self centered, Claude had grown used to being needed. It was almost... endearing.

"I've lost my mind" he said as he made his way outside to the gardens.

It simply was not possible that he, Claude Faustus cared for the boy.

That sort of thing was Hannah's job. Perhaps she was rubbing off on him, if that were the case, he would have to take care of it later.

He stopped in front of the blue bells and sighed.

"Well, with a fever that high, he won't remember any of this..." He said picking several of them and carrying them off to the house.

"These should brighten things up. It is part of being a butler..." In his mind he wanted to see the boy smile. He was starting to miss the annoyance already. Finding something to place them in, he carried it off to the bedroom.

"Please, you must take your medicine" Hannah pleaded, holding the spoon out to him.

Alois turned away,

"I-Don't want it" He gasped.

"If you don't your highness, you won't get better. Please?"

"Wh-where's Claude?" the boy sobbed.

"Here your highness, I am right here" The butler said approaching the bed with his gift.

Alois looked at him in surprise.

"What's that?"

"A gift." He said simply.

"Wh-who would-"

"Someone who wishes to remain unknown." He set the flowers down and proceeded to help Hannah with the medicine.

"Now, will you take it... for me?"

"Why s-should y-you care?" Alois asked coldly.

"Because I am your butler, it is my job to make sure you are well and looked after." He held the medicine close to the boy's mouth.

"..Just want sleep..." He murmured closing his eyes.

"And you can, after you take this like you are supposed to."

"Don't want-" More coughing and gasping.

"This is precisely the reason you need it. Now, if you will just open your mouth..." Alois refused.

Claude could feel himself losing his temper.

"I realize you're very ill, and that you have a fever, which only adds to your discomfort. Even that it may be making it difficult for you to think clearly, you need this medicine." Alois simply groaned in response.

"You will take this medication right now or else." He said forcefully. Causing Hannah to look on in shock.

"How d-dare you spea- Claude?" He said sudden;y panicked.

"What is it your highness, what's the matter?"

"I feel, s-so" Alois went silent as his eyes closed. Claude handed the spoon back to Hannah and checked the boy's temperature.

"His fever has spiked," He announced and set to work replacing the compress on his head.

"Hannah, go and run a cool bath, we've got to bring it down" Hannah rushed off to her appointed task.

"Your highness, please, you must wake up." He took hold of the boy and tilted his head back, forcing him to take the medicine.

"Come on now, you've far too much to do. Open your eyes now." He called softly. He couldn't believe how upset he had become.

"The water is ready Claude." Hannah announced. The demon butler picked the boy up and took him into the bathroom, gently setting him in the water.

Claude then removed his gloves and put his hands in the cool water and then to the boy's face.

Five minutes later saw Claude placing the boy into a new set of night clothes and back in bed. Once again he knelt down beside the bed. He found it harder to look at the boy.

_Come on Alois, I've always thought you to be a weak, coward the way you hide be hind me, beg me never to leave. This time at least, prove me wrong_. He thought.

Just around midnight, Claude prepared to give him another dose of medicine. It wasn't long after that that the frail child stopped breathing.

Claude tried everything he had known. Alois, it seemed had been lost to him.

"N-No, I won't, can not allow this. Wake up. Please?" Hannah was shocked by the scene as she entered. Claude still on the floor, stroking the boy's hair with his head on the boy's chest.

If she didn't know Claude, she would have said he was crying.

_Impossible, Claude doesn't cry, he doesn't love. _She thought to her self. She could feel worry already taking over. She approached the bed now noticing that the boy was gone. She too sank to the floor.

She couldn't speak, she had truly loved the child.

"Your highness, we've failed you. Please, forgive us" she whispered as the tears fell from her own eyes.

Claude's head sudden;y shot up from where it lay and he looked at the boy quickly, startling Hannah.

"Claude, what-"

"Your highness, can you hear me?" As Hannah listened, she could hear the rasping sounds. She gave a small smile and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Claude demanded. Hannah wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"You should be the one he sees. He loves you, it will do him good to know you're here beside him." She exited the room just as Alois opened his eyes.

"Cl-Claude?"

"I am still here, how are you feeling?" He did his best to keep his usual tone.

"Not very good, better I think though, I still feel so very weak Claude."Alois' voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Of course, it will take time to regain your strength. In the meantime, if you would just take your medicine and lie still, sleep when you need to, You will be alright." He placed a hand on the boy's head and was grateful that the temperature was well on it's way to disappearing.

Claude held out the spoon to his master. The boy groaned.

"I know, but if you want to get better, you must take it. It's the only way."

"Doesn't make it any easier to take."

"Please?" Alois looked at him surprised.

"W-what?"

"Please, take the medicine. .. for me." Alois opened his mouth and allowed the demon to give him the dose. The medicine instantly made him want to spit it out and be sick. Claude seemed to notice.

"You must swallow it. It may not taste good but it will help." Alois took his advice making a face as the liquid made its way into his system. Another groan as the boy placed his hands on his belly. Claude shook his head mildly amused.

"That was terrible."

"my apologies, can I get you anything?" Alois shook his head.

"Just sit with me, at least until I'm asleep."

"Yes, of course, we're companions, I will never leave your side." This earned a smile from the child.

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"Were you crying, your face looks-" Claude took hold of the boy's hand.

"You must not think such things, I am a demon after all."

"I see. It's just that, I've never-" Alois coughed, Claude was relieved that it was less harsh this time.

"Blue bells?" The boy said looking over at the bedside table.

"Yes your highness, a get well gift for you."

"But who could have-"

"A friend who wishes to remain unknown."

"I haven't got any friends. Tell me?" The boy pleaded.

"At the moment, you need rest. I can only imagine how tired you must be. I shall ask Hannah to bring in some water, under the circumstances, I think tea would do more harm than good until your temperature is more normal."

"You'd know best. I trust you." Alois closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

"Get well soon, and don't ever scare me like that again little one." He brushed the hair back from the child's face and went to the door to call for Hannah.

A/N: This is my first Alois and Claude story. I apologize for them being very out of character, I tried to keep them close to how they are. no flames please and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"How much longer must I lie here?" Alois complained, crossing his arms as he watched Claude pour the tea.

"A while yet. The doctor wants to see you next week and you can ask him then. " Claude handed the cup to the young boy.

"I thought perhaps peppermint tea would be best for you this morning, given the way your medication affects you." Alois took a sip and found it easing the nausea almost instantly.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be hurting my stomach at all." He said casually.

"Of course not your highness. Peppermint is meant to help." Claude frowned looking at Alois.

The boy was still quite pale

"What is it?" The question brought Claude out of his thought.

"It's nothing. I was simply... thinking." The butler replied taking back the teacup and setting down on the tray.

"About?"

"Nothing of importance." Claude did his best to maintain his demeanor.

"You seem to be very bothered by this 'nothing'" Silence filled the room. Alois coughed, grabbing the demon's attention.

"Is everything alright your highness?" The boy nodded.

"Fix the pillows Claude... I want to sleep." Claude instantly obeyed and began to fluff and rearrange them, then gently leaned his young master back so that his head was touching the cool pillow cases.

"I could've laid down on my own you know."

"Just a precaution Your Highness. I can't very well have you hitting your head on the-"

"Are you truly that concerned?" Claude sighed.

"Once again I remind you that-"

"You are a demon and are only interested in one thing, tell me Claude, if I were going to die, whether it be from my illness or hitting my head... it doesn't affect your 'meal' does it?" Claude pushed his glasses back into place.

"No. But is still my job to ensure to the best of my ability that you are looked after until such a time as our contract is complete." Alois looked away.

"I-I see." More coughing, this time it sounded much more harsh and Claude feared the boy would relapse into his illness. He knelt down beside the bed placing a hand on the boy's head.

Alois smirked. "You are worried aren't you?" _Damn you, Damn you for making me do this _Claude cursed his master silently.

"I remember you know, the way you were stroking my hair." Claude looked at him in shock. What else would he know?

"It was nice, to think for just a little while, that you did care. That it wasn't just our contract for once. Like... I was important to you." Alois began to sob.

"You mustn't do that, you'll make yourself worse." Claude cautioned, his normal expression softened along with his voice. The boy's eyes began to close, opening again suddenly as a hand brushed against his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Your highness, if I may be so bold, There may be a small part of me that... that is... shall we say used to you and your... needs. That is to say-"

"He means that he does in deed care for you. Being 'fond of someone is Claude's code for 'I care" Hannah interjected causing the butler's face to turn red. He made a mental note to take care of Hannah later.

"Is it true?" Alois turned to face the demon. He hesitated, but once he found himself looking into the boy's pale face he could no longer deny it.

"Yes, there is some part of me that cares for your well being. In time perhaps I could-"

"Oh Claude, That makes me feel so much better." Alois smiled, tears forming in his eyes as Claude continued to stroke the boy's head. Alois yawned.

"Now, you need your rest. But first another dose of medicine. " Alois groaned.

"I know, it isn't pleasant but once again I must ask, will you take it...for me?" He held the medication out to the boy who could feel his stomach churning.

"Hannah, could you bring some more peppermint tea, I have a feeling it will be needed."

"Of course" Hannah bowed her head and set about her task, leaving master and butler alone.

"Please, take this." Claude helped him sit up and brought the spoon to his lips. Alois smiled.

"I'll do it... for you Claude, because you care" He opened his mouth and allowed the spoon to be inserted. Alois swallowed but nearly threw up.

"Easy, take a deep breath your highness" Claude soothed putting the spoon down and placing his free hand on the boy's stomach. He began to rub gently, all the while still stroking the golden hair.

"Th-that really helps, Thank you." Claude allowed a small grin to form as the boy closed his eyes.

"You are most welcome Alois. I do hope you are able to be up and around soon."

"Claude, when I'm well, able to get up, will you dance with me?" Claude shook his head, _always with the dancing _

"I will do as you ask, I am after all a Trancy Butler.

A/N: I wasn't going to write another chapter to this and it's longer than I expected. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so very much to the awesome people who gave this story a review. I appreciate your kind words and encouragement. :)


End file.
